Monster Mind
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Gambit, Wolverine and Karma go to the movies, what could possibly go wrong?


Monster Mind

Gambit was pacing his apartment. Wolverine was late and he really wanted to get a good seat for the local theater's Godzilla in 3-D festival. Remy's kittens watched him and tried to chase him around to distract him. They were very aware of his moods and liked to make him happy. Oliver tangled himself around Remy's legs. Remy squatted down so that he could pet and play with Oliver and the other two kittens. It was a great distraction.

Remy then went to the kitchen to make sure they had everything they would need while he was gone. He doted on his kittens. He knew he shouldn't spoil them so much but he couldn't help himself. Just as he was about to pick up his phone to call Logan, his doorbell rang.

_Finally _he thought, and went to the door.

Wolverine stood there glaring at Remy. "Don't give me a hard time about bein' late. You may not deal with the school anymore but I still do."

"Wha-? Me? Give ya a hard time?" Remy laughed. He put his hand to his chest as if he was wounded. Logan rolled his eyes at him.

Wolverine walked into Gambit's apartment, then raised a brown paper bag. "Do we got time for a shot before going to this silly movie thing you want to see?"

"You coulda said no," Remy glanced at his watch. He decided a grumpy Wolverine was no fun; he went to the cabinet to get glasses, knowing the whiskey would improve Logan's mood.

They walked to his kitchen to do a quick couple of shots before they left for the theater.

They left the apartment and got into a cab. Remy decided if Logan was gonna smuggle the whiskey in, no need to drive. They were going to relax and have fun no matter what it took.

While they rode in silence there were reports on the radio about earthquakes. They looked at each other wondering if it should concern them or not. However the reports made it sound like natural causes and the occurrences were no where near them. They got to their destination, paid the cabby, and got in line for the Godzilla 3-D film festival.

While in line a little birdie visited Wolverine's shoulder. He had seen one like it before when Karma contacted him using this method while they were in Madripoor. He looked at Gambit and told him: "Karma's here at this thing."

Gambit smiled and said: "Yeah, I saw the tweet bird too."

They looked around and saw she was much further up in the line and waved to her.

She waved them to her and when they got in line with her she exclaimed loudly: "There you guys are, you're late! I thought you stood me up!" She hoped this would appease those around them who were irritated that Logan and Remy cut the line and stood with her.

Wolverine bought their tickets and Gambit bought the popcorn and drinks for the show. Karma had to add some candy to the mix of goodies they were taking into the theater. They went into the theater and found a place that Gambit was happy with because there was no appeasing him with other seat options. He was determined to sit where he could stretch his long legs out and relax. This meant the middle section broken up with an aisle so that no one could sit in front of them. Wolverine groaned in annoyance at Gambit's pickiness but decided not to bust his chops. Karma didn't care where they sat, she was just glad she wasn't alone at the movies. It hadn't occurred to her to ask them if they would go with her. She was surprised they would even go to this type of film festival. Seeing Remy and Logan made her day and she was glad she had someone to sit with. She understood doing too many things alone, she was surprised at herself at how much time she actually did spend alone. She was grateful to not be alone this time.

The theater was quiet everyone was intently watching "Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack." There was a scene of the young girl who was feeling sorry for herself in her hospital room, who looks up to see Godzilla. She screams and Godzilla just looks at her, his look was like an angry cat but a thousand times worse. Yet, he turns and walks away. The girl relaxes thinking she was safe, and then Godzilla's tail swishes through the hospital floor, killing her. Just as the surprise of what happens on the big screen transpired, an actual lizard tail slashed through the theater screen. Everyone in the theater was jolted by the destruction, and panicked. People were screaming and running in every direction to get away from the giant lizard. Some were caught in the debris of the theater collapsing on itself from the giant monster that now is looking into the theater.

Gambit froze temporarily. It had been a long time since he'd seen a theater fall apart around him and it was an eerie feeling he didn't want to relive. In addition, seeing people trapped almost paralyzed him.

Wolverine punched him in the shoulder and stated evenly: "Get it together, I need your help."

Remy shook his head as if needing to clear it and gave Wolverine a nod. They helped the trapped people first, while keeping the threat at bay. Once they got the trapped people to safety, they focused on the monster. The monster just watched and had a curious look on its face.

Wolverine, Karma and Gambit ran toward the giant lizard monster that oddly looked like Godzilla. They were surprised at the monster's appearance. It's features were exactly like the monster they were just watching on the big screen. It couldn't be possible that this monster was real. Wolverine and Gambit engaged the monster, trying to keep it occupied so that it wouldn't do anymore damage.

Godzilla looked at Wolverine and Gambit and said: "SKREEEONGK!"

Gambit and Wolverine looked at each quickly. It was was too surreal, they were in a Godzilla movie themselves. Wolverine launched himself at Godzilla who swatted him away like he was a fly and he slammed into the back of the theater. Gambit launched cards at him but all that did was power Godzilla. Godzilla clapped his claws in glee with the extra power he received. Godzilla didn't retaliate, he just stared at the two X-Men. They were running out of ideas quickly on how to defeat him.

Karma was helping people escape and was using her powers to calm them and get them out without more harm. Then she heard a sound amidst the whirlwind of chaos, a small bit of laughter. She spun around to look and then concentrated on finding the source of the laugh. The laughing got louder as she honed in on the person. She sent a wave of calm to those leaving the theater so that no more harm could be caused by panic. Then she focused in on a young teen boy who was smiling in delight watching her friends Wolverine and Gambit fight the monster Godzilla. She realized when she entered his mind that he was able to make any inanimate object real for a short time period. She also noticed he didn't mean any harm at all, he just wanted someone to play with and that he was lonely.

The boy was so intent on controlling his Godzilla he didn't notice Karma's intrusion into his mind. She watched him delight in having someone to play with. While he was occupied she discovered he was alone most of the time due to working parents. He desperately wanted a friend. Someone to spend time with. This one had a lot to learn about his powers and responsibility but she understood him, she could relate.

Karma was saddened to see his only friends were the ones he could conjure. He didn't know he was a mutant but he did know he could make inanimate objects come to life for short periods of time. She looked at his memories and at the things he created, most of which were small or innocuous. This was the largest object he ever created, it wouldn't last for very long. The larger the creation the shorter the lifespan. However, with age he would get better and potentially a lot more dangerous than he is now.

Wolverine and Gambit were keeping Godzilla focused on them. One of the things they noticed was that Godzilla had yet to use his atomic breath and he did not seem to really want to fight with them. He protected himself but not doing anything more. Godzilla seemed to be playing which didn't make sense to Gambit. He had seen every Godzilla movie made, playing and Godzilla just didn't make sense. The other thing they noticed is how Godzilla looked at them. It wasn't his angry face from the films but more of awe of what Gambit and Wolverine could do with their powers. It was like looking at a giant child. While Godzilla would make his sound of "skreeongk" on a regular basis to be heard, it came across as happiness. He clapped his claws and jumped in excitement and he didn't do anything more than that. It almost appeared as if he was happy to see Gambit and Wolverine.

Remy and Logan realized Godzilla's lack of aggression and changed their stance from offensive to defensive. If Godzilla wasn't going to do anything, they weren't going to keep provoking him. Beyond the slashing through the building with the tail, he didn't do anything else. Logan looked at Remy and joked: "Are you charming him?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "That is my natural personality that you guys fall for and its not a power, I'm just irresistible." He smirked at Logan.

Logan glared at Remy with a look that told him he was full of shit. At this time Godzilla made a noise, he was unhappy at the lack of attention. Wolverine and Gambit just stared at him. They were not sure what to do with the big monster who was just standing there staring at them wanting attention.

While the boy was watching Wolverine and Gambit he didn't notice Karma coming up to him. She was already familiar with him due to being in his mind. Now it was time to make contact and make the monster disappear. She knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was startled at the contact, which caused Godzilla to have a look of alarm on his face. Then as quickly as Godzilla appeared, he disappeared. Godzilla waved goodbye to Gambit and Wolverine before completely dematerializing. Gambit and Wolverine were a bit perplexed by the new development but relieved as well. The monster was gone.

The boy gave Karma a scared look, he knew he was in trouble but he didn't know what to do. Karma knew this and hugged him, she told him things would be alright and that there was a place for incredibly talented kids to learn how to do what he could do without causing any harm. He told her was he was tired of being alone. She recognized his loneliness and hugged him tighter.

"Helleva parlor trick kid," Wolverine told him as he approached. The boy looked down feeling like he was in trouble. Wolverine tousled his hair as a signal to not be afraid of him.

Gambit bent down so that he was eye level with the boy, pulled his chin up, he made sure they had eye contact. "It'll be awright, but maybe we find better uses for your talent, non?" The boy shyly smiled and nodded.

Karma told them his name was Trev, and his parents worked a lot to make ends meet. Trev had to take care of himself and he was lonely. Wolverine told Trev: "Let's get you home and I'll call your parents and talk to them about enrolling you in my school."

Trev looked horrified at first because of the money it would cost.

Gambit patted the boy on the back and said: "I got it."

Wolverine looked at him and said: "Are you sure?"

"Why not? He made one of my favorite monsters come to life, that is a talent. You'd better teach him how to use his powers at that school. Besides it's only money." Remy smirked. He gave Trev a smile of assurance. Trev smiled back at him.

While Trev wasn't sure if they meant what they said or not, he wanted to believe them and hoped that the days ahead would be better than the ones he had endured. The boy beamed at all three of them. He felt like he made friends and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel alone.

* * *

This story was part of a fanfic challenge. Words I chose to use were: kittens, Godzilla, whiskey, and popcorn.


End file.
